The present invention relates to a support for a table, and more particularly to a foldable support for a table.
Various types of tables are used today. Most of the tables are fixed and are not foldable. Some of the tables are foldable, but the table surface is generally fixed to two feet thereof which is not good for transportation and is not portable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional table.